Line and Sinker
by Jonathan Terror
Summary: Songfic. No flames please. Naruto and Sauske meat for the second time after the Valley of the End


irst aruto anfic on't o ard n e. anks.

* * *

"**W**_h_**a**_t_ **y**_o_**u **_s_**e**_e_** i**_s_** w**_h_**a**_t_** y**_o_**u **_g_**e**_t_**, Saus-s-s-k-e.", **Naruto drawled out Sauske's name ashe glared at him. Staring right through his genjutsu, Naruto leaped.

_What you see is what you get  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker)_

Ducked to avoid a claw and jumped to dodge a tail. _"Kuso! He saw through the genjutsu!",_ Sauske thought while using a kunai to block one of Naruto's.

"**Oi Sauske! L**_o_**o**_k_** a**_t_** m**_e_** a**_n_**d d**_o_**n**_'t_** f**_o_**r**_g_**e**_t_** the pain you caused everyone when you left.", **Naruto yelled. Sauske looked up and was caught in his gaze.

_Look at me and don't forget  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)  
What you see is what you know  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker)  
Look at me and don't forget  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)_

In an instant, Sauske saw Rookie 9 – 1 reaction. Sakura crying in a corner, Ino lashing out at Shikamaru to vent her pain, Shikamaru barely dodging Ino's fury but still pained, Choji refusing to eat, Shino being… well… Shino, Kiba petting Akamaru and trying to calm himself down, Hinata crying her heart out for one of Naruto-Kun's friends, Lee and Gai hugging each other and crying (A/N T-T), Neji doing… nothing, and Tenten trying to comfort Sakura but to no avail

_Today I don't feel pretty  
And I'm tired of trying to fit right in  
Don't think that your so great  
'Cause being great must suck _

Sauske just stared at Naruto with a smirk on his face, "Who said I cared?" Naruto glared at him before flickering behind Sauske with a shout of "**RASENGAN!"**.

Sauske whirled around to dodge the spiraling sphere before charging a Chidori of his own.

Naruto started charging another Rasengan. They stared at each other and, without a word, charged.

_What you see is what you get  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker)  
Look at me and don't forget  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)  
What you see is what you get  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker)  
Look at me and don't forget  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)_

They jumped in the air, the forest silent as if expecting the upcoming collision. The resulting explosion rivaled the one in the past when they fought at the Valley of the End, except, this time, they could both get up.

As they got up, panting, Naruto asked weakly, "Why Sauske? Why make us live with the pain?"

_Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
Reality is truly scaring me  
So stand up straight and firmly say_

Sauske thought for a bit then said "W_h_a_t_ y_o_u _s_e_e_ i_s_ w_h_a_t_ y_o_u _g_e_t_."

_What you see is what you get  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker)  
Look at me and don't forget  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)  
What you see is what you get  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker)  
Look at me and don't forget  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)_

_Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
You stole my luck from me  
And now my fortune cookie's empty!  
Cause you came and you stole it all from me!  
_

Naruto sadden at that then stared at Sauske determination and fear in his eyes. (If that's possible) "Fine then; you leave me no choice." ,knowing that he would die in a minute from the power, he called upon it any way. '_Ready Kyuubi?', _Naruto thought_. '__**Meh' **_was all he got in response. _'All right. Here we go!'_

_So stand up straight and firmly say  
What you see is what you get  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker)  
Look at me and don't forget  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)  
What you see is what you get  
(Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker)  
Look at me and don't forget  
(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers_)

Naruto called upon all of the Kyuubi's power at once, releasing a wave of killing intent that all but killed Sauske. He could barely stand up as Naruto disappeared. All at once Sauske lost both of his arms and had his curse seal cut off. His sense retuning to him Sauske rushed to Naruto (A/N, As much as you can rush with both of your arms cut off.) who was about dead from the pain. "Thank you Naruto, for everything." Sauske said, tears streaming down his face until he passed out.

* * *


End file.
